


Front Seat

by maddy_does (favefangirl)



Series: carry on countdown 2020 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does
Summary: Fiona interrupts what could've been a very pleasant morning for Baz and Simon.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: carry on countdown 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026733
Kudos: 25
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Front Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Carry On Countdown Day 16, DEC 10: Crack/Meme

They're laying in bed. It's a Tuesday (because shit always goes down on a Tuesday). It could've been a nice, relaxing morning spent in bed together. Neither of them have anywhere to be, and from the way Simon is rubbing their calves together under the sheets, Baz is pretty sure he knows where this is going.

Cue his aunt, dripping in blood like a Steven King character, bursting through the door. "Vampires," is the only explanation she gives as she throws a pair of jeans in Baz's direction and hurries back out of the room.

"Was that-" Simon starts to ask, but Baz just shakes his head and climbs out of bed. He's half way to pulling the jeans on when he realises they're actually Simon's. He huffs and pulls them off. "Do you want me to come with?"

"No," Baz grunts as he starts to pull on a pair of his own jeans. "Best not. God knows what Fiona's about to drag me into." He presses a quick kiss to Simon's lips then hurries out of the room, grabbing his jacket as he goes. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and finds Fiona there, waiting for him. "Vampires?"

"Yes, lots of them, out for blood, preferably mine. I just needed a bit of backup."

"Right," Baz says, because of course. Why hadn't he thought of that? Vampires out for his aunts blood interrupting what could have been a much more entertaining morning horizontal with his boyfriend.

He follows Fiona out of the door, closing it behind him and making a mental note to get whatever copy of his key she's had made back off her to avoid a repeat performance. She's driving a Camaro these days, an import, and she hurries over to where it's parked at the end of the street. Baz can only shake his head and rush after her, confused and intrigued and a little bit annoyed all at the same time.

He goes around the car and starts to open the door when Fiona's head pops up on the other side, wearing a frown. "What're you going?"

"Backup?" Baz replies, his expression mirroring hers.

She shakes her head. "Basilton, how many times do I have to say it, the front seat is for-"

"Really?" Baz interrupts. "Vampires are out to kill you and you're _still_ going on about that."

"Fucking Numpties, Baz! I had to rescue you from _Numpties_. Back seat." She jerks her head in its direction for good measure.

As he climbs into the backseat Baz huffs. Fiona's right, there are Vampires out for her blood - he's one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very comfortable or familiar with this style of writing so i hope this was okay?
> 
> the main meme in the fandom is this one, so i thought i'd go with that.
> 
> anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! 
> 
> i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because _uni_ , but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: [@maddy-does](https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.


End file.
